No Way Out
by marie1397
Summary: The once calm country was soon forgotten when a evil minded group began. The Akatsuki believed that people were meant to be enslaved and used to their needs. There's no sure way to stop it but slaves sure as hell try to escape. Warning inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. I've been wanting to post  
this story for a hell of a long time but my  
computer was being an anal and wouldn't  
let me. Sigh, well now it's up and it's my first  
Yaoi. Also, this story contains Yaoi(of course),  
Rape, Abuse, and... well I think that about covers  
it. Well, enjoy and please review. Also, if you do not  
like Neji, Shikamaru, or Gaara, I suggest you skiddatle.  
They're pretty much the main characters. Thanks :D

* * *

"Hey Gaara, where you going?" The one of the three boys headed towards the door. "I've heard Deidara and Sasori are back, might as well go to them before they come for me." The other two nodded as he left the room.

"He's lucky, Deidara actually let's him leave the room without permission." "Yeah, at least we only have three in the room, some share with seven." "Always looking for the bright side aren't you, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru smirk, "just to lazy to complain, Neji." Shikamaru layed back, staring at the ceiling, "these damn rooms are so musky." "Like they give a damn about are health", Neji replied, laying next to the lazy boy.

Shikamaru sighed. "I'd prefer to look at clouds, instead of a wet, rocky ceiling." The boys were located in the basement area of the warehouse. There wasn't much in the room, just a broke down bed, a barely usable shower, a crate used as a night stand, and candle, melting away like there hope.

The boys' clothes were limited. They only wore black boxers and a collar to match. Neji rolled on his side.

"Shika, what did we do to get here?" Shikamaru faced him. "I guess being inferior. If you were found by someone stronger than you and you couldn't stand your ground, they took you as there pet, like a game of cat and mouse I suppose..."

"You... you beat Hidan, didn't you?" "Yeah, would of won if Kakuza didn't attack me." "But! But... that isn't fair, I thought it could only be one-on-one." Stroking Neji's cheek with his hand, he replied, "life isn't fair, you just gotta stand your ground and face it like a man."

They leaned in, lips only inches apart intill Shikamaru stopped. Pulling back, he said, "as much as I want to, i'd rather not see one of use get punished... again." Neji nodded, and looked down. "You mad at me?" Neji looked at him and smiled. "Mad, no. Dissappointed, kinda." Shikamaru chuckled, then started coughing.

"Damn, gotta calm myself down, this collar is practically sucking the life out of me." The black collars around their necks didn't just serve as a accessery. Whenever their chakra started to gain, the collar suck it out of them. Neji traced the name imprinted into his collar. "Itachi...", he whispered.

He constantly hated himself for not being able to take him on. The door opened and Gaara walked in. Sitting next to them, he hugged and burrowed his head in his knees. Shikamaru and Neji sat up, "hey Gaara, are you-." Gaara put his hand up. "Please don't ask", he mumbled. Neji moved closer to him.

Putting his arm around Gaara, he said, "it's gonna be okay." Caring motions like that were okay. Spending three years together does that to you. But he would of never thought of that when they first met. Everyone was pretty nerve recked when they first got captured. And being put in a room with two other strangers didn't help.

Soon after Shikamaru started talking to Neji and as time past they got closer to Gaara. Then they started talking to him and it seemed like they were childhood friends. The door started to open and Gaara went stiff. A girl around their age timidly walked in. The brightness of her hair made the boys' eyes cringed.

"Um, ah, here", she said, handing a tray to Shikamaru. "Sakura, how's it been up there?", Gaara questioned the servent. She sat down in the circle they recreated, "it's been okay, I suppose. Ever since Master Sasori got back he's been yelling orders at me. He says that I take to long doing simple task and it's pissing him off.

I think something went wrong at the mission." Gaara nodded, "Deidara said they were trying to capture two more but they were stopped." Sakura sighed with adorement. "Tsunade-sama, I wish I could go to her refuge." Tsunade believes in equal rights so instead of enslaving the people she came across she let them stay at her house.

Her close friend, Jiraya, was on the same band wagon as her and would protect the land as Tsunade scotted. One you got in a three mile radiace you were safe because they usually have their force field up. The only way you got ast was depending on your chakra.

If the person's chakra was pure it would usually let you through, but, if it was tainted, one touch could burst you to flames. Shikamaru started to pass around the fruit. As they shared Gaara nodded again, "yes I think we all want to go there, so, any news lately?"

Sakura put a grape in her mouth, a finger on her chin, and looked up in thoughtfulness she said, "yeah, Master Sasori and Deidara-san managed to catch someone, it seems as though Tsunade-sama couldn't save them both." She had a sad ring to her tone at the last part. Shikamaru spoke up, "so do you know who she is?"

The girl shook her head, "she won't say her name, all they know is she's around are age and-", she suddenly stopped and quickly glanced at Neji. The pale eyed boy's stare hardened. 'What was she going to say', the Hyuga thought to himself. "She's most likely a decendant of the once Hyuga clan."

* * *

**Dun dun dun  
**o.O Where'd the music come  
from? Well anyways the next  
chapter has an flash back in it,  
it's probably the best written part  
of the story. Well, i'll try to post the  
next chapter in a week or less, so see  
ya later, please review. It may not motivate  
me a alot but it makes me happy. :D Happy face!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, whats this? Two reviews? Hell Yeah! That's not a bad start-

n.n magical cat: But this story has been out for a couple of months

Quit killing my buzz!! Anyways, I finally got Chapter Two out, im not sure how this story is gonna turn out guys so please bear this with me. And of course there will be Neji angst, whats a story without some? Okay, here's the flash back thingy I mentioned before. Enjoy, and review.

* * *

_Flash Back..._

_The two relatives ran through the woods, there breathing getting harder._

_ "N-Nii-san, im getting tired." _

_She started to slow down. _

_"You can't, they're gaining on us, we have like a mile left." _

_The girl started crying. _

_"B-but nii-san, m-my legs are hurting." _

_The boy looked back, it was dead of night and their sillouetts seemed to get closer._

_ "Fine fine fine, get on my back", he whispered in a rush. _

_She wiped the wetness off her face with her sleeve and climbed on the boy's back. _

_"T-Thank you Nii-San", she murmured in his ear as he started running again. _

_The boy was getting tired himself but didn't stop running. He couldn't, he couldn't let any harm come to his cousin, not after what happen to the others. His uncle and younger cousin were killed mercilessly by bandits a month ago and now they traveled far to seeked out Tsunade-sama to keep them safe. They've come so far and now these people were coming to get them. A determined look spread across his face. No, he wasn't going to give in so soon. He was going to get his only relative to safety even if killed him. With what little chakra he had left, he concentrated it to his feet. He was so close, just a little farther and they're safe, nothing could stop them, or so he thought. _

_"Nii-san, your pace is slowing, let me help you", the young girl said, gaining chakra in her palm. _

_The boy couldn't see what she was doing, but realized it when it was to late. The girl pushed the chakra into his back. Though her intentions were pure, and she was trying to give her cousin some chakra to help him out, she didn't realize that this also canceled out his. He fell face first, the girl tumbling of his back. _

_"N-Nii-san what's wrong, did I hurt you", she said quite loudly with concern. _

_He got to his knees, then tried to get to this feet, but yelp. "I-I twisted my ankle", he said in disbelief. _

_"N-Neji, come on. They're getting closer, please get up", she said, tears streaming down her face. _

_"Hinata, go, run. I... i'll catch up with you", he said, trying to mask his hurt. _

_It wasn't from his ankle being sprung, but from the fact this was going to be the last time they saw eachother. _

_"No Neji Nii-san! I can't leave you alone!" _

_Neji was being as strong as he could manage, "Hinata, go! I said i'll catch up with you", he looked down, "this is good bye, Hinata-chan." _

_She hugged him and shook her head, "no Nii-san. When you say good bye that means we won't meet again. It's, See you later." _

_He sadly smiled, as much as he didn't want to admit it, this was in fact a good bye. But he didn't want to see his cousin cry to much. _

_"See you later", he whispered and lightly pushed her in the direction she should head. _

_She slightly smiled and ran off in. He knew he could of got up and hopped on his good leg with Hinata, but that would just slow her down. Within a couple of seconds, she was gone. His eyes burned up, as the tears began to fog up his vision. His mission was complete, though it didn't turn out the way he planned, he succeed. His only nee-chan was out of harms way. That's all he could ever ask for._

_...End of Flash Back._

"SAKURA", someone yelled.

The girl tossed here head towards the door. Her green eyes held nervousness. The door swung open and there stood an aggravated Deidara.

"What the hell Sakura-chan", he then noticed the others, " oh, hello Shikamaru, Neji-." He stopped, winked, "Gaara-kun."

Gaara shuddered.

His attention was back on the girl.

"Hell Sakura-chan, Sasori-danna is nagging my ass off up there about how you can't finsish a simple task without being distracted. I defended you but here you sit, proving me wrong. Again!"

She nervously laughed, "I'm sorry Deidara-kun. I was passing of some news about the new comer."

His eyebrow raised, "eh, the girl? She's up in the chamber right now. She finally woken up and won't say anything, not even a name, jeez."

The tension in the room was nearly gone and he plopped down next to Sakura.

"Hey Neji, she looks like she's a Hyuga. Did you have any relatives?"

He stayed quiet as his face stayed hidden in his knees.

Shikamaru sighed, "he probably is having a break down. Give him a minute."

Deidara nodded, "well since Sasori hates waiting he suggested using torture techniques to make her talk. I said give her time but he insist on his suggestion."

The Hyuga's face shot up in desperation, "Hinata."

The blonds head tilted "huh? What was that Neji?"

"Her name is Hinata Hyuga, there, now leave her alone."

Deidara rubbed his chin, "Hinata Hyuga, huh? Well I guess I should tell Sasori-danna so he'll leave her alone."

Just then a roar came from upstairs, "**Deidara, Sakura! Dammit I swear to god if you don't get up here..."**

The man's eyes widened, "Dammit Sakura you distracted me! Why can't you remember to do the task!"

Her brows furrowed, "Hell Deidara your the one forgetting your task to remind me to DO my task!"

"I wouldn't of forgot my task to remind you of YOUR task if you'd stop bringing up interesting conversations!"

"Well I can't help it if I wanna socialize, all the god damn Masters are boring as hell!"

"Well of course everyone around here is boring, they're to fucking serious!"

As Sakura went to agree in a pissed off tone she stopped. They heard pounding down the steps.

"Dammit Sakura he's pissed." He jumped up, grabbing her hand while doing so, ran out of the room and down the opposite direction Sasori came from. The guys blinked.

"And that's the guy your call master, Garra?"

"...Sadly."

* * *

Alright, that was the end of Chapter 2. I kinda wanted to end it off with a more happy note. Well, I tried at least, also, as you may notice, I didn't make Deidara say 'un or 'hmm and all that jazz. If you'd like me to make him so so, then just tell me. If you don't even care, hey, I tip my hat to you. Okay guys, catch you later. (Review gets you quarters and smiles 8D)

* * *


End file.
